The invention is based on a fuel injection pump of the type already known from the German patent 1 303 637, wherein a distributor is displaced axially by a mechanical rpm governor in order to determine fuel quantity, and is rotated relative to the drive shaft during its longitudinal displacement for the purpose of adjusting the injection onset. This relatively expensive means of regulation has the disadvantage that because of the rigid relationship between the regulation or control variables, adaptation to the requirements made by engine manufacturers, such as reducing noise, fuel consumption and toxic exhaust gas components, cannot now be made.